


Take me or Leave me

by Otterly



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterly/pseuds/Otterly
Summary: In light of new, openly expressed feelings, Jack Savage gives Nick Wilde himself and all he can do, to follow orders without question for the entirety of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Thematic Thursday: Species Specific Customs

Jack Savage was a two faced, conniving little slut who would do whatever it took to get what he wanted. And while that was what Nick whispered to him in a breathy, high school virgin-esque attempt at dirty talk, he couldn’t help but agree. Even now, as the fox cop’s cock vigorously explored his insides, he was planning ahead. Coming up with a thousand more things he thought worthy of possessing and a thousand ways to take them. He was a taker, Jack Savage was. It was simply his way of––

“You like the way I fill you up, Stripes?” Nick groaned, picking up speed. His grip on Jack’s hips tightened as his thrusts became quicker. Faster.

“Oh, fuck!” he yelped. His voice had gone all girly past the 10 minute mark. It was a tried and true event, unfailing in its appearance and unshakeable in spite of attempts to foil it. The thwapping sound of Nick’s balls slapping against him filled his ears, combining with the his heartbeat and the steady rush of blood. He felt like he was at a rave, or a particularly energetic dubstep concert. He gripped the bedsheets and put his head down, whining softly into the fabric as he was fucked good and hard.

Nick chuckled from behind him. “I thought so.”

“M-More!” There was always a point where Jack just ceased to think, where only his needs could be vocalized. His desires were always satiated if he just asked. Nick was good like that. Begging, too, was an inevitability. Along with…

“I’ll be glad to oblige, babe. Just as soon as you turn yourself around. You know how much I love your face when my dick is inside of you.”

Them finishing face to face; staring deeply into each other’s eyes as their tryst came to a passionate end. It was all incredibly gay, but Jack didn’t mind too much. It only made sense for one to want to look at his face before orgasm. “Ready when you are.” he purred.

Nick stopped thrusting, and managed to help Jack turn himself around while keeping him penetrated. Only when they were in missionary position as desired did he resume.

His movements were different now. They were slow and deliberate, but still hard enough to make Jack cry out every time Nick hilted himself. Jack’s ears twitched as he felt his lover’s nose take in the woody scent of his head fur before licking him affectionately.

Jack felt Nick withdraw, pulling out until the tip was the only thing still inside then swiftly bringing himself back in. The sudden onslaught of fullness after emptiness felt amazing, and Jack moaned his approval in response. Nick’s technique was full of contrast. He was robotic but fluid. Loving and harsh. Chaotic for the most part, until he settled into a pattern. It was a lot like how his personality was charming, yet absolutely insufferable 90% of the time.

The licks were turning sloppy. More and more they were replaced with the hot air of Nick’s exhalations as his breaths became shorter, shakier. Jack looked up at him, giggling a little at his tightly shut eyes. Nick was close, but that was fine. So was he.

He wrapped one arm around Nick’s neck, using his other hand to stroke his cheek. On reflex, Nick brought himself to eye level.

“Open your eyes, Wilde.”

And, like he was being snapped out of a hypnotism, he did.

For the first time in twelve minutes or so, their eyes met. Both of their stares were unhinged, driven to near madness in their pleasure. They both knew that Nick was a mere handful of seconds away from finishing. All he needed now was permission.

Jack licked the fox’s lips. An odd gesture for a rabbit, but he hoped that the core message of submission would shine through. “Do it inside, yeah?”

Nick could only nod. Their faces drew closer together, magnetic and elegant and adoring.

Their lips met.

After one final thrust, they were tied.

Jack felt the knot swell inside of him, effectively binding him to the fox as tightly as possible without the use of marriage. The sudden influx of warmth sent him over the edge, and his legs quivered wildly as he came. Hot streaks of bunny spunk splashed onto his upper torso, glazing his chest as he and Nick whined primally into each others mouths, sharing in their orgasms and riding their respective waves to the limit.

 

When their breaths had calmed and their wits returned, they got down to the next order of business: pillow talk.

Nick’s warm tongue ran over Jack’s cheek yet again, lovingly grooming the rabbit’s fur.. “I would strangle an elephant for you.” he murmured sleepily. “If you showed up at my house and asked me for money to buy food, I’d say no, and then I’d give you whatever I had left in the pantry. Which would probably be blueberries or oats. And I know you don’t like blueberries so I’d give you the oats. Even if they were the last oats.”

”Scandalous, Wilde. Is that some roundabout way of saying that you’re in love with me?”

Their lips met, chastely making contact for a quick moment. “Absolutely.”

”Wait, really?” Jack inquired, caught off guard by the serious answer in response to his jest. He searched for any falseness in Nick’s tone or expression, but his trained eyes and ears found nothing. He probably looked like a kit, wide eyed and full of genuine wonder.

“Yeah. Would…would that be weird?”

“No.” Jack reached up, running his fingers through the unbelievable softness that was a fox’s chest fluff. “Not at all, Wilde. In fact, I feel the same.”

”Good to know.” Nick slumped against the bunny, lazily kissing his ear every so often. “What do you wanna do now? We’re gonna be here for a while.”

“Glad you asked, actually. I broke in a few days ago and added some movies to your TV. And I know we’re not gonna be stuck for that long but you never want to move anyway.”

“Fair enough.”

Nick helped him rotate so they were facing the same way, whining a little at the slight tugging. Soon enough they were in proper spooning position and Jack had grabbed the remote from under the pillow. They cuddled close as the movie began, filling the dark room with a lazy glow.

In minutes Nick was asleep, but Jack’s mind was working overtime. He was a traditional kind of rabbit. A gentleman by every standard. He had to do this right, and he couldn’t blow it. As much as it pained him to admit it, Wilde was something that he did not want to lose.

A thousand plans and a thousand methods of execution drifted into his head. He did not lose anything. He would not. He could not.

 

* * *

 

A forgettable dream escaped the forefront of Nick’s mind as his eyes opened, letting in light for the first time in over an hour. Jack was gone. A blanket was draped over him. The movie was still going, though it was at half the volume that was playing when he drifted off. His nose was twitching. Violently. A familiar, wonderful smell drifted into the room. Blueberries.

The scent stood him up and walked him outside, making a beeline through his apartment. He crossed the piles of dirty laundry and discarded home furniture catalogs as–wait, no. He looked behind him, looking for the messes that contributed to the organized chaos that was Casa de Wilde, but they were gone. Completely wiped clean from the earth.

“Hey.” a voice purred from behind his back. He turned, finding Jack against the wall in nothing but an apron. “Unfucked your apartment a little while you were asleep.”

Nick was amazed. Not once in their lives did Jack ever express interest in helping him out with household duties. He was always content to bitch and complain about the way Nick ran things, but actually doing something to help out? Completely uncharted territory.

Walking past the rabbit, he scanned the apartment. Whole chunks of it he felt like he was seeing for the first time in months. “A-And the whole ‘housewife’ get up?”

“Made some pie.”

“Without any clothes on?”

Jack giggled, skipping over to the kitchen entrance. Turning the corner, he glanced coyly over his shoulder and wiggled his tail, knowing full well that his butt was on full display. “Are you complaining?”

The baking timer rang, akin to what Nick imagined the sound of heaven’s gates to be like, and before he knew it he was sat at his kitchen table. His stomach growled, hungry for a slice of pie. “You’re kinda weirding me out here, Stripes. I––Oh god, that smells amazing.”

“I know.” Jack stuck his tongue out playfully, taking the pie out of the previously unused oven and setting it on the table. He went to get a plate and a knife, but a gentle tugging at his arm brought him onto Nick’s lap.

“Hey. I’m not complaining about any of this, like, at all, but you have to got tell me what’s going on. Are you pregnant? Did all that horse estrogen I slip into your coffee every time you stay over finally pay off?”

Two hands silenced his guessing, cradling each side of his face as he felt Jack’s chin glide down his forehead and snout. “It’s a rabbit thing.” he heard him whisper. “Male rabbit, which is why you probably haven’t experienced this with Hopps. Unless she turns into a complacent housewife when you two are alone.”

The concept brought a smile to Nick’s face. “So should I be expecting a live in maid slash sex slave to be greeting me with breakfast and bunny butt every morning?”

“Gross. No. You get me for today and today only.” Jack hopped off the fox’s lap, dashing around the kitchen and quickly serving Nick a warm slice of pie. “When a relationship starts looking like it’s getting serious, a buck will take over the entire farm’s work for a day.”

“Serious?” Nick wondered aloud before almost immediately finding an answer. “Oh. I said that I love you.”

“And you meant it.”

“I did. You were saying something about bunny slavery?”

“Right. Well, the buck does this to prove his capabilities, etcetera. But it’s different in the city.”

“There’re no farms to do work for.”

“Exactly. Which is why today, I’m giving you free reign over my skills and my body.”

Nick’s tail wagged excitedly, batting against his chair. “This is gonna be fun.”

“It better be, Wilde.”

* * *

 

The wind was just right. The way that it was blowing right now meant that Jack wouldn’t have to worry too much about missing due to turbulence. There were no bystanders. The fennec was in his sights, alone on the corner.

“Don’t tell him it was me.” he remarked as he adjusted his stance. “I quite like Finnick, even if we’ve only talked once or twice. He seems like someone I’d rather not piss off.”

Nick waved him off, zooming in on the tiny fox with his camera. “He’ll be fine. I’ll say that I hired a professional hit man or something. You ready?”

“Just say when.”

“Wait for it.” Come on, little guy. Take a sip of that drink. Aren’t you thirsty? Yes you are. Closer…closer…yes! “Now, Stripes.”

Jack pulled the trigger.

Finnick screamed, spilling hot coffee all over himself.

* * *

 

The wet brushing sounds of the brush against the canvas seemed to overtake the majority of Jack’s hearing as he worked. The portrait was coming along quite beautifully. “You know,” Jack began, taking a moment away from the painting to brush his head fur back. “I expected a lot more sex to come out of this. I _did_ say my skills along with body earlier, but still.”

In front of him, Nick hummed happily. He stretched in his seat, being careful not to rip the 18th century military uniform that he refused to answer questions about. “I can have you any moment of the day. Probably. What I can’t have is your sharpshooting abilities and your weird painting skill.”

“I still feel a little guilty, to be honest.”

“Don’t be! Finnick looks great with pink paint splattered all over him.”

“That sounded vaguely dirty.”

“He’s available for threesomes.”

Jack considered, and then shafted that line of thought for another time as he made finishing touches. “I’m done, if you want to see.”

“Oh wow.” Nick was behind him in an instant. “You really captured my eyes and my giant bulge.”

“I thought you’d like that part, so I paid extra attention to it.”

“You’re really serious about this, huh?”

Hands gently grasped Jack’s shoulders, rubbing and squeezing. He closed his eyes and relaxed. A little massage was just what he needed before he went on to the next task, whatever it was. “Gotta make you happy, fox. Or…” he trailed off, frowning slightly.

“Or what?” Nick asked. Highschool history textbook pictures of Hipponese ritual suicides for honor flashed into his mind, but he quickly dismissed the theory. Bunnies could only hope to be so hardcore.

“Nothing at all. Verbal flub.” Jack stood up and turned, a quiet fire in his eyes. “As I recall, I promised you access to myself for a day. What next?”

 

* * *

 

It was a joke. A harmless string of words that were meant to not be taken seriously. Nick didn’t know how fast Jack’s fingers were, or how weirdly focused he could get.

Well, he did, but he didn't realize that those skills could be applied to doing paperwork.

The clacking of the laptop’s keyboard was all that he had heard for a while now and he was starting to get worried. When he suggested (jokingly) that Jack complete the insane stack of paperwork he was due to complete by the end of the month, and Jack had asked him if he was sure, and he responded with a “Yes” and a thumbs up, he didn’t _mean_ it.

“Stripes?” Nick poked and prodded at the bunny’s ears. No reaction. This was a college-student-on-adderall-and-Red-Bull level of concentration. “Alright, I know I’ve said this before, but you’re genuinely starting to scare me now.”

Jack appeared to make some kind of finishing touch, and after a flourish of his fingers on the keys he looked away from the laptop for the first time in a solid hour. “That didn’t count.” he whispered.

“What?”

“I was gonna do that anyway. You’re a terrible cop, Nick. I don’t know why Bogo keeps you around.”

“Rude.”

Jack shrugged. “Okay, give me something else to do.”

“Well, as much as I love having you do what I want, I think I’m––“ Nick stopped dead in his tracks as the void stared into his soul, siphoning his life away through mouthwash colored eyes. “Uh…”

 

* * *

 

Judy had finally answered her phone. It only took three more hours of finding things for Jack to do. Nick had excused himself minutes ago. He didn’t have much time until the ZIA agent figured out that something was suspicious.

“Hey, Nick! Are we still down for Friday? Jack’s had you all to himself lately, it feels like I haven’t had any alone time with either of you in a while.”

“Really? We hung out like, two days ago. Anyway, that’s actually what I’m calling about…” Nick’s voice shrank into a whisper. “He’s kinda scaring me right now.”

“What, did he ask to top this time or something?”

“Carrots! Be serious. He’s doing this rabbit thing where he basically becomes my slave for a day? He’s getting super intense about it. I had him polish my plates. Do you know _anyone_ who polishes plates? He didn’t even ask me why, he just started doing it and I can’t get him to stop or he’ll look at me like Clawhauser does when I eat the last donut.”

“Oh! Yeah, back in Bunnyburrow we called it the Take Me or Leave Me. Only adults and some college students do it, but it's romantic, right?” Judy chirped into the phone. “He was such a wreck when he was doing it for me, it was so cute!”

“That's not on the nose in the least. Hold on, you guys have already been through this?”

“Yep! Don’t feel bad, though. I know what a wreck you are, emotionally. You probably had to tell him you loved him by using a weird metaphor that doubled as a joke.”

“I’m just gonna pretend like I never heard that.”

“Well, my advice would be to let him run his course and to constantly assure him that you aren’t gonna leave him.”

“Leave him? Why would I leave him?”

Judy tilted her head, Nick could tell from the curious squeak she always did when she found something interesting. “Did he not tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Judy smirked. Was smirking, even. Nick could tell from her tone, which sounded uncannily similar to that of a smug asshole. “You know what? I trust Jack. If he thinks that you shouldn’t know about the special ending to all of this, then I’ll respect his choice. I have to go do some paperwork, but I might drop by and visit the two of you later if that’s okay.”

“It won’t be if you don’t tell me what’s going on _right now_ , Carrots.” Nick was whisper-yelling now. He never whisper-yelled. “Carrots!” he echoed, but there was no response. The dial tone pierced his heart.

He stepped outside and turned the corner, finding Jack on the couch. Creepy determination was gone from the rabbit’s eyes. Now he simply looked nervous.

“Jack?” ventured Nick. This was probably the time for first names.

“Sit down.”

Raising a brow, Nick flopped beside him.

“From your desperate attempts at finding things for me to do for you, and your clandestine phone call to Hopps, I take it that we’re done for today.” Jack raised a hand, silencing Nick’s no doubt embarrassed defence of his actions. “It’s okay. It’s my fault. I should have told you what was going on in the first place.”

He took a shuddering breath, and continued. “At the end of this little ritual, the doe is offered a choice. If she isn’t happy with the buck’s work at the end of the day, she can leave. By this point in the relationship, she usually knows if she’s with someone who she’d be happy to bear hundreds of kits with.”

“Jack…”

“It’s stupid, right? Who would ever want to leave me?” the rabbit chuckled. “But you and Hopps make me happy. Alarmingly so. And the two of us are just so argumentative sometimes.” He touched Nick’s face, nervously looking into his eyes. “It would make sense for you to want to get away from that and––okay you either have to hug me or turn around because I think I might cry.”

Nick almost scoffed. The choice was easy. He wrapped his arms around Jack and brought him close. “Man, I knew bunnies were stupid but you take it to a whole new level.” He felt Jack laugh or sob. Probably both. Vibrations were hard to predict. “I’m not leaving you, Stripes. Let’s get that out of the way now and forever. We’re gonna have a weird threesome wedding with Carrots and it’s gonna make everybody invited really uncomfortable, and then we’re gonna have a honeymoon where I die from dehydration because you two won’t stop sexing me. Sound good?”

He felt a nod.

“Good. Now, I have one more thing I want to do, and it involves my bed, seran wrap, and strawberry syrup. You up for it?”

“Carry me.”

“Of course, Stripes.”

Jack nuzzled into the fox’s chest as he was carried off. He took things. Stole them away and kept them for his own. It was how he went about life.

Maybe it was all build up. Preparation for the inevitable. Maybe it was high time that someone took him instead of the other way around.


End file.
